Accused
by Joanne3
Summary: Obi-Wan gets framed and imprisoned. Qui-Gon has fight to prove his innocence


Title: Accused

Rating: PG

Author: Joanne

Homepage: www.padawans.com

Sorry not a very original plot.

Obi-Wan gets framed and imprisoned. Qui-Gon has fight to prove his innocence

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked across the spaceport on their way to the public transport that was to return them to Courscant.

"I'm glad to be on our way back to the temple, Padawan these negotiations have been very trying. I was beginning to think they would never reach an agreement." 

"I was thinking the same Master, I thought the crime and punishment issue would never be resolved"

"Yes, it's unusual for two planets from the same system to have such different penal systems. It was hard not to side with the Loma's the sentences handed out by the Ravdath's are extremely severe."

"If I lived on this planet I would not even dare commit a parking violation"

"Neither would I Padawan that carries a three year jail sentence"

They continued through the spaceport and into the customs area.

"May I search your bag, sir" the official asked Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan was surprised by the request, on most planets and Jedi were exempt from customs checks and if they were not they were very rarely searched. However he did not allow his surprise to show and handed over his pack.

The official emptied the contents of his pack on the desk and searched thoroughly, he suddenly picked up a package and held it under Obi-Wan's nose. "Is this yours." 

Obi-Wan looked the package in amazement, it was spice.

"No I have never seen it before."

"Did you leave your pack unattended?" asked Qui-Gon

"No master, I have had it with me all the time"

The official pressed a button under his desk and several police appeared, he explained to them that he had found the spice in Obi-Wan' pack. They immediately cuffed and put on a force control collar Obi-Wan "You have been charged with Drug trafficking and we are taking you into custody" the senior officer said.

"It's not mine, it's got nothing to do with me."

"You should remember that you are guilty, until proven innocent."

"Is that not, innocent until proven guilty" asked Qui-Gon.

"Not on Ravdath" 

The officers led Obi-Wan away.

On arrival at the police station Obi-Wan was put straight into a windowless cell, still handcuffed. The cell was bare apart from a fresher, without even a mattress to lie on.

Hours dragged by for Obi-Wan, he had idea what was going on as he was unable to access the force to contact his master because of the force control collar. 

Finally the cell door opened and Qui-Gon entered with two officers. 

"There is no bail on Ravdath, you are going to be transferred to Wardar prison to await questioning and trial" said the officer

"But I'm innocent"

"Don't worry Padawan, I have contacted the Temple, Master Li-anna is on her way she is a legal expert we will resolve this" 

"How, we can't prove that those drugs were planted on me"

"Silence", shouted the guard. "If you continue to protest before you trial you will be punished."

Obi-Wan started to speak again, but Qui-Gon stopped him.

"Don't say anything for now Obi-Wan, Master Li-anna Sool will be here in few days, try not to worry, we will resolve this issue I am sure of it"

"Okay Master" //I'm not convinced about this, I don't see how they can prove I am innocent// Obi-Wan thought.

"I have to go now, Padawan I can not visit you again until Li-anna arrives, but don't give up hope." 

Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon left with a heavy heart. //I'm glad he can not sense what I'm feeling through our bond. I can not see a way out of this either// he thought.

At 5.00am the following morning Obi-Wan was woken from an uncomfortable sleep on the duracrete floor of the cell by armed guards

The officers pointed their blasters at Obi-Wan and marched him to a waiting speeder. 

On arrival at Wardar prison, they shaved Obi-Wan's head including his braid, and made him change into the prison uniform, which was plain black apart from the word criminal emblazoned on the back of the tunic. 

He was marched in the cell area, and placed in another cell like the one at the police station the only advantage being they finally removed the handcuffs that had been applied so tightly they had rubbed the skin on his wrists raw. Two other inmates were in the tiny cell. "Welcome to hell, I'm Valan. My friend here is Galt but you won't hear anything from him he has lost his mind" said one of the prisoners the other just looked straight though him.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor in the corner of the cell "Hello, I'm Obi-Wan",

"Why are you here?" asked Valan

"I should not be I'm innocent, I did not do anything."

"Okay, what are you supposed to have done?"

"They found spice in my bag at the spaceport"

"Has anyone talked to you about the sentence for drug smuggling?"

"No, Why?"

"It does not matter, I would forget it is probably best not to know"

"What do you mean, you have got to tell me now you have said that"

"Trust me you really don't want to know, wait to you have spoken to your lawyer"

"Just tell me, please"

"Okay, you asked, it's the death penalty"

Obi-Wan went pale //I can accept I might die on mission, but not like this not for something I haven't done.// He thought

"Sorry, but you wanted to know."

"It's alright, I would rather know. I will have to put my faith in Master Li-anna"

"Master Li-anna?"

"I'm a Jedi Padawan, Master Li-anna is the temples legal expert"

"You're a Jedi? I've never met a Jedi before"

"I'm not a Jedi yet, I am still learning. "

"Well if you are innocent I'm sure the Jedi have a better chance than most of proving it"

"I am innocent. What about you why are you here?"

"I was caught stealing a loaf of bread, I had no choice, my family was starving as I had been without a job since the company I worked for closed down and there is no state benefit here."

"What is the sentence for that?"

"Ten years"

"What about parole, will you have do ten years"

"There is no parole here, if you are well behaved you serve your sentence, If you behave badly it is extended"

*************************

Several hours later the cell door opened, and the guard led the prisoners to the eating area. Where each of them was severed with a meager ration of gruel, which tasted revolting and cup of tepid water. Obi-Wan forced the food down making the most of it, as it was all he was going to get.

When the meal was finished they were led to the showers that were freezing cold and the water was infused with a disgusting smelling disinfectant. //now I know why everyone in here smells so peculiar.// Obi-Wan thought.

After the shower they were returned to the cells.

"Do we get any exercise" Obi-Wan asked Valan

"You will get plenty of exercise, you will join us on the work detail tomorrow. When you arrived yesterday we were not working because of a collapse at the mine but we will be back there tomorrow. I would try to get some sleep, you will need all the rest you can get."

Obi-Wan lay on the hard duracrete floor of the cell and tried to sleep but found it almost impossible, he had only managed a couple of hours when a strident alarm woke him.

They were taken to the meal area for another helping of the revolting gruel. Then heavily armed guards escorted them to a waiting transport.

On arrival at the mines they were put straight to work. Fortunately for Obi-Wan he was extremely fit and healthy so the manual labour was not too hard. He noticed that some of the new prisoners were really struggling to keep up and would be beaten by the guards if they fell behind. The only break from work was a brief lunch of bread and water.

A week went by, the same routine was followed every day and the days blurred into one.

Obi-Wan was surprised one morning when he was taken back to his cell rather than to the transport. He asked the guard why but just received a shock from the guards stun rod and no reply.

After several hours a guard led him to a small room with a table and chairs. Qui-Gon and Master Sool where there, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a brief hug "How are you Padawan". 

"Terrible Master, its horrible in here" Obi-Wan explained about the cold showers and revolting food and the daily hard labour.

"The trial is set for two days time, so we hope to have you out of here" said Master Sool

"Well one way or another I will be out of here, It's the death penalty for drug smuggling." 

"I have already dealt with that, Obi-Wan your sentence will be reduced to life imprisonment if found guilty. As you are citizen of Courscant I managed to find a loophole in Ravdath law which makes them unable to use the death sentence"

"If I had the choice between a life sentence here or the death penalty I would rather die"

Qui-Gon put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, "We have done this to give us more time Padawan. We believe that we can prove your innocence, but we have not been given enough time until the trial. Believe me we are going to get you out of here, it's just that it may not be as soon as we would like, but we will do it."

"You had better let me know your side of what happened" said Master Sool

Obi-Wan explained what had happened at the spaceport, "Sorry it's not much to go on Master, but I really don't know how the spice got there"

"It's okay Obi-Wan we still have witnesses to speak to, someone must have seen something, don't give up hope"

The guard walked forward and pointed his blaster at Obi-Wan "Your allotted time is up, I must take the prisoner back to the cells"

"Goodbye Padawan, see you in two days" said Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan was marched from the room.

//Don't give up hope thought Obi-Wan, there is no hope for me I am going to be in this hell hole for the rest of my life//

Obi-Wan was excused working in the mines the following day and given datapads with information about the Ravdath legal system.

The following day the guards put him in handcuffs again and transported him to the court.

The procedure started with Obi-Wan pleading not guilty and then telling his story, he was not allowed to speak again for the rest of the trial.

As Obi-Wan had expected there was no real defense for him, apart from character witness from the Temple, which did very little for his case.

When he stood to be sentenced at the end of the trial, he knew that he would be found guilty.

What was unexpected was the sentence, a public flogging as well as life imprisonment.

Master Sool objected strongly, but was dismissed abruptly and told that the sentence was to be immediate.

Obi-Wan was led straight from the court to a public square, cuffed to a post on a raised dais, he looked in horror at the hundreds of people gathered round and at the dried blood which covered the area around where he was chained. 

What the first blow fell, Obi-Wan was determined not to scream, but it was impossible as the punishment when on the agony became unbearable and he screamed until his throat was raw. 

Qui-Gon had to be restrained by Master Sool. 

"Don't try to save him Qui-Gon you will both end up in prison and Obi-Wan's punishment will be increased"

"I can bear it Li-anne, how are we going to get him out of this"

"I don't know Qui, but we are going to get him released, I not giving up on him no matter how hopeless it seems"

The punishment was finally over it had only gone on for a few minutes but to Obi-Wan the minutes had seemed like hours.

Obi-Wan was dragged semiconscious back to the transport, and on return to the prison thrown straight into his cell.

Valan and Galt were still at the mines, so Obi-Wan lay alone in the cell in shaking in shock and agony. He fought back tears as he contemplated spending the rest of his life in the prison.

He had not been back in the cell for long, when the guard entered with an old grey haired woman carrying a med-kit. 

The woman knelt down next to Obi-Wan, "Hello young one. I am Osta, from a charity that helps prisoners with medical attention. We were contacted by your fellow Jedi and I arranged an emergency visit."

"You are allowed do this?"

"Yes, it was a struggle to persuade the prison authorities at first, but as it allows them to get more work from the prisoners, they are happy for us to help"

Osta applied a local anaesthetic to Obi-Wan's back, he sighed with relief as the terrible pain subsided, and she then gently cleaned his wounds and applied synthflesh and bacta.

Obi-Wan managed to sit up, "Thank you, so much.".

"Your welcome, that's why I am here. I have to go now, but I can visit again next week to check that you are healing."

"Goodbye Osta. Thank you again"

Valan and Galt returned from the mines later in the day.

Valan knelt beside Obi-Wan "I'm sorry to see your still here my friend"

It was then that he noticed Obi-Wan's back. "Oh no! doess it hurt a lot"

"It was very painful, it is a lot better since I had a visit from this charity lady Osta"

"I'm glad you saw her, she is very kind, she has always fought for the prisoners, and even managed to improve conditions a little."

Obi-Wan was allowed two days to recover before returning to work in the mines, the work proved painful but bearable, he made sure that he worked hard as ever, not wanting to receive a beating from the guards. Which would have been far more painful than usual with the wounds he already had.

As the days turned to weeks, Obi-Wan felt permanently exhausted and hungry, as the food was not adequate for the amount of work they were doing.

No contact was allowed from outside, apart from one afternoon every two months that was visitor day.

Valan had told Obi-Wan that one of things Osta's charity had managed to improve was visiting times. Previously they had only been able to talk to their family or friends through a screen, but now they were allowed in a room with them, as Obi-Wan had been when Qui-Gon and Li-anne had visited before his trial.

The weeks dragged every day seemed to pass slower and slower, Obi-Wan did not even know if he would receive a visit as they were allowed no outside contact except on visitor day. He was relieved when he was escorted to a visiting area.

Qui-Gon and Li-anne were there, Qui-Gon tried to hide his shock at how much weight Obi-Wan had lost and how pale and weak he looked. Obi-Wan just dived into his Masters arms a clung to him as if his life depended up it. "How do you feel, Padawan?" 

"Absolutely awful, Master. Have you made any progress about proving me innocent"

"Only slight progress, I'm afraid. The customs official who found the drugs had left his job and disappeared, we have only just managed to trace him, I sure his disappearance means something, we will visit him in the next few days to see what he has to say."

"I don't hold out much hope for him helping me"

"We have to try Padawan, our only choice is to follow every lead we can get"

The visiting time flew by Obi-Wan spoke very little, and just took comfort from being held by his Master.

**************************

Qui-Gon and Li-anne visited the customs official the following day. The official insisted that the drugs had been in Obi-Wan's pack and he had just been doing his job. Qui-Gon and Li-anne could both sense that he felt very guilty which seemed strange. They decided to look in to his background a bit further to see if he had a motive for planting the drugs on Obi-Wan as this seemed the only way the drugs could have got in Obi-Wan's pack.

A few days later when they had finally got permission to access the records, Qui-Gon was studying the details on the official. Li-anne was investigating files on the other passengers due to leave on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's ship to see if any of them had a criminal record.

"Li-anne I think I might have found a motive" Qui-Gon suddenly announced excitedly.

Li-anne rushed to his side and peered at the data screen.

"His daughter was taken in by the Jedi. I will contact the temple at once and find out how she is" she exclaimed

Li-anne contact the Temple, they quickly searched the computer records and found out who the Officials daughter her name was Kyra . Li-anne was pleased to note that Kyra had recently passed the trials and could now visit her family. She found out from the Temple records that when they gave Kyra to the Jedi, the Official was unemployed and the family very poor. When his finances improved in later years he had tried unsuccessfully to have her returned to her family, so he had reason to bear a grudge against the Jedi. Kyra was currently on a mission but would return in approximately one month Li-anne arranged for her to come straight to Ravdath in the hope that when the Official met her, he may admit to planting the drugs on Obi-Wan. If he saw his daughter was well and happy, he may see that it was the right choice to leave her with the Jedi.

Li-anne was worried that it would be hard on Kyra, but she knew that Obi-Wan was suffering far more.

***************

The weeks continued to drag by for Obi-Wan, he knew nothing of the progress Li-anne and his Master were making, so was holding out no hope of being released. His only comfort was that Valan had become a good friend, Valan had already been in the prison for several years and was a great help to Obi-Wan helping him learn how to cope with the harsh routine.

As time passed Obi-Wan longed for a change in routine, every day was the same in the prison, and they only saw the light of day, when boarding the transport to and from the mines.

The next visiting day finally arrived. Obi-Wan rushed to his Master and fell into his arms, Qui-Gon held him in tight hug. "We have some good news Padawan", 

"You have?"

"We have found out the Customs Official that searched you pack, has a daughter with the Jedi, he tried to have her returned to him when she was ten years old and the council refused his request"

"Do you think he planted the drugs on me out of revenge?"

"We are almost certain Obi-Wan. When we interviewed him, he stuck to his story that he had found them in your pack, but we sensed intense guilt from him, that and the fact he left his job and moved away made us sure something was not right"

"How are you going to get him to change his story?"

"Kyra has recently passed the trials, she will be arriving here in a couple of weeks and we hope that when the Customs Official meets his daughter, he may feel guilty enough to admit what he did."

"I hope so Master, I don't think I can bear it in here much longer"

"I sure you won't have to Obi-Wan, there is some real hope now, that should help you get through this"

"Thank you for not giving up on me Master"

"I would never give up on you Padawan, I love you like you are my own son I could not have abandoned you to this fate"

"I love you too Master, you are the only family I need I don't care about my real Father, you are my Father in my heart."

Qui-Gon fought back tears as he hugged Obi-Wan to him, "You will be back at the Temple were you belong soon, keep being strong until then"

"Yes, Master"

The rest of the visit soon past and Obi-Wan was marched back to his cell, feeling better that he had since he arrived at Ravdath prison.

He told Valan about this visit.

"Good luck, my friend I hope you get out of here, I will miss you though."

"I'll miss you as well Valan, you have helped me get through this, you could get in touch when you are released, I'm easy to find, just contact the Jedi Temple, Courscant."

"I will contact you Obi-Wan, I would like to keep in touch"

****************

Kyra finally arrived at Ravdath, Qui-Gon and Li-anne met her at the spaceport. 

"Hello, Qui-Gon, Li-anne. I was told to report here urgently, what do you require of me has it got something to do with Obi-Wan I heard on the Holo Net what had happened to him"

"It is to do with Obi-Wan Kyra, we think you may be his only hope"

"I am?"

"Yes, our Hotel is near here, come back with us and we will explain"

They arrived at the Hotel within five minutes in the speeder the Qui-Gon and Li-anne had hired

"Would you like to freshen up, before we discuss this? We know you have had a long journey," asked Li-anne

"No thank you, I'm fine I would like to know why I am here especially as it is my home world"

"This may be hard for you Kyra, as it involves your family" said Li-anne

"I know that only my Father is still alive, has something happened to him"

"No, he is fine. He was the customs official that searched Obi-Wan's pack, I don't want to offend you, but we believe that he may have planted the spice on Obi-Wan"

"Don't worry I have never met my Father so it is hard to be offended. The only thing I don't understand is why he would do such a thing"

"He tried to get you returned to him when you were ten, he gave you to the Jedi when the family was very poor and after finding good employment he wanted you back. The council refused, a few years later his wife died so he must have felt he had lost all his family"

"I'm glad they refused, the Jedi are my family it have broken my heart to leave the temple. I would have lost my family as well"

"This is why we want you to met your father, if he sees that you would have chosen this path, he may agree to admit that he framed Obi-Wan for this crime."

"Of course I will meet, him can we go now, there is no time like the present"

Qui-Gon was on his feet immediately; "absolutely Kyra lets go"

"Hold on, we should discuss how Kyra should approach him, we do not want to alienate him"

"I don't want Obi-Wan in there for one more minute than he has to be"

"I appreciate that Qui-Gon, but you have to stop thinking with your heart, and be logical about this."

Qui-Gon sighed "Okay Li-anne, but can we be quick, please"

"I would not go in accusing my father about Obi-Wan, I will talk to him in general and eventually mention that a Jedi Padawan is in prison here and how I'm sure me must be innocent"

"There has not been much planning gone in to this" replied Li-anne

"I sure it will go fine, he is bound to feel guilty when he speaks to Kyra. Let's go now."

They left the hotel and climbed into the speeder. Kyra was dropped of a few yards from her fathers house and Qui-Gon and Li-anne left to wait in another street, in case the sight of them alienated Kyra's father.

Kyra rang the door chime and her father opened the door

"What do you, want I have spoken to the other Jedi, I have nothing more to say to you" he shouted aggressively at her.

Kyra could sense his intense guilt as well as his anger. She looked blankly at him as if she did not know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry I do not know anything about other Jedi visiting, I am just looking for my father Mr Perdex"

The customers officers jaw dropped in amazement

"Oh gods I'm so sorry, that's me" he said and embraced Kyra in a hug

Kyra felt uncomfortable being hugged but someone that was total stranger to her, but resisted the urge to back away.

"Come in" said the Officer and guided her into his house

"Would you like anything?" he asked

"Yes please a cup of tea would be lovely, milk no sugar please" replied Kyra

Her father left to make the tea and Kyra looked around the room there were several of holo's of a young woman and baby that she presumed was her.

When her father returned she asked about the holo's and he proudly showed her the pictures of her and her mother.

"I would like to thank you for sending me to the Temple, I am very happy with my path in life, I know that being a Jedi was my destiny" Kyra told her father

Her father smiled "I have always wondered if we made the right decision, it is good to see that you are well and happy, It has settled something in my mind which was worried me for many years"

Kyra glanced at her chrono, "I'm sorry I must go, I am going to visit my friend Obi-Wan he is in prison here. I want to make the most of being able to see him, he is having a very bad time in there"

Kyra watched with interest as her father blushed a deep red, 

"Yes of course, do you need transport, I could give you a lift in my speeder"

Kyra could sense intense guilt emanating from her father. She ignored her antagonistic feelings that were rising against him, and gave him a brief hug.

"It was good to meet you, I will visit again as soon as I can, you can always write to me at the temple if you want to, now that I have passed the trials contact with my family is allowed."

"Thank you, I will do that"

Kyra's father showed to the door, when it finally closed she breathed a sign of relief and headed quickly, for the next street to meet Qui-Gon and Li-anne.

Qui-Gon was eager to hear how her meeting with her father had gone.

"I think that he may feel guilty enough to confess, I could sense a great deal of guilt from him," said Kyra

"We should go and confront him" said Qui-Gon

"No, I do not think that is wise, We should leave it a few days he may give himself up anyway, it will look better if he goes to the authorities of his own accord, without any pressure. We not want it to look like he was coerced,"

Qui-Gon reluctantly agreed, knowing that he was allowing his feelings to affect his judgement.

The three Jedi returned to the Hotel to wait, in hope that the officer's guilt would get the better of him.

Two days passed Qui-Gon was beginning to lose patience, when his comlink beeped.

"Hello this is the governor of Ravdath prison. We have come across new evidence it the case against Obi-Wan Kenobi and we would like you to report to the prison immediately"

"What has happened?"

"We can not reveal that until you arrive, please leave immediately"

"I'm on my way, I will be there shortly, goodbye"

Qui-Gon turned to the others, "That was the prison governor, he did not say what was going on, he just said that there was new evidence and that we should report to the prison"

"It must be that the officer has confessed" said Li-anne on the way to the transport

"I hope so" 

************************************

Obi-Wan was working in the mines when; one of the guards approached him.

The guard looked uncomfortable; Obi-Wan wondered what was going on.

"Padawan Kenobi, could you come with me please." 

Obi-Wan stood transfixed for moment, no guard had even called him by name since being imprisoned, and they certainly had not been polite.

Obi-Wan followed the guard his hopes being to rise, the exited the mine and the guard took him to a waiting speeder.

"What's going on?" asked Obi-Wan questioning the guards normally resulted in a beating, but the guard's new attitude made him feel confident he could speak.

"You are to return to the prison immediately there is new evidence" 

"Am I to be freed"

"I can not answer that, you will have to wait until you see the prison governor"

Obi-Wan lapsed into silence, his heart was pounding, please let it mean I am getting out of here he thought.

When they arrived back at the Jail, he was ushered straight to the governor's office. Obi-Wan's hopes raised further when he saw his Master and Li-anne there.

The governor handed Obi-Wan his Jedi Robes and other belongings. He also produced a key and removed the force control collar.

"On the behalf of the government of Ravdath, I would like to offer an apology for your wrongful imprisonment you are free to go"

Obi-Wan fought back tears "How did you prove I was innocent" he asked his Master

"We did not have to Obi-Wan, the customs officer confessed to planting the drugs in your pack, his guilt eventually go the better of him"

"Why did he do it?"

"Get changed Obi-Wan and we can leave here I will explain the circumstances on the way back to our Hotel"

The governor showed Obi-Wan to a small fresher attached to his office. Obi-Wan felt filthy as the cold showers in prison had never made him feel clean, but he changed anyway.

I can clean up in the hotel, the sooner I get out of here the happier I will be. He thought

As the speeder moved away from the prison gates, Obi-Wan stared back at the inhospitable prison building and shuddered.

Less than an hour later Obi-Wan was soaking in a deep hot bath, with a full stomach from the first decent meal he had eaten in months. He did not think anything had ever felt so luxurious.

When he had finished his bath, Qui-Gon helped him treat the raw sores on his neck from the force control collar and the ulcers that had formed from getting so thin and having to sleep on the duracrete floor.

With great relief, Obi-Wan finally collapsed into a soft bed and snuggled under the blankets, he was asleep in moments and woke the following morning to a delicious smell of cooked breakfast. He was not sure whether he would rather stay in the cosy bed or go and eat, when Qui-Gon appeared with a tray of breakfast for him. 

Obi-Wan propped himself up in bed, "breakfast in bed, Master I have never had that I should get up"

"No padawan, stay there you deserve a bit of luxury"

Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the bed while Obi-Wan devoured the breakfast.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit weak and achy, but already a lot better that I felt in prison. I am very happy to be out of there"

"I'm very happy you are free as well, I knew we would prove you innocent."

"I must admit, I had given up hope in there, I did not think that I would ever get out"

"That's understandable, we could not stay in touch except for visits every two months, you did not know what was going on"

"At least its over now, I am going to try to put it behind me as soon as I can"

"We leave for the Temple this afternoon, Padawan so that will be your first step"

"When do we need to leave for the spaceport Master"

"Not for a couple of hours yet"

"Is it okay if I stay in bed for while longer"

"Of course it is, you need all the rest you can get"

**********************

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as the transport finally left the surface of Ravdath.

His only worry now was his friend Vanta, he would not know that Obi-Wan had been released, Obi-Wan decided to try to get in touch with Vanta's wife when he returned to the temple so that she could let him know when she next visited.

On arrival at the temple Qui-Gon took him straight to the healers. After an examination and some tests the healer said that he was suffering from mild malnutrition and exhaustion. He was told rest for a least week, after that time he should return to the healers for another assessment. The healer said to continue with the bacta treatment to his cuts and sores. The healer would also be able to treat his back to reduce the scarring, 

but wanted to wait until he regained his strength before starting treatment.

As the months passed Obi-Wan's physical scars healed well, he found it harder to recover emotionally from his ordeal, but the support offer by his Master and the Temple healers helped his recovery.

*********************

Six Months Later

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in front of the Jedi council. "Ravdath has applied to join the republic, they will not be allowed to join unless they make some reforms to their penal system. Due to your experiences we would like to send you to negotiate the reforms" said Mace Windu.

"Do you feel that you will be up to the mission Obi-Wan, we know that you suffered a great deal there" asked Adi Gallia

"I think I should go, I owe it to some of the other prisoners there" replied Obi-Wan

"That does not answer my question Obi-Wan, I asked if you felt you could go on this mission, not if you felt you should"

"I'm not sure Master, I think I should go the system there is appalling and I have experienced it. However I do feel uncomfortable about returning to Ravdath."

"Take some time to think on it, we do not need your decision for a couple of days, you must be sure that you can be objective, if you choose to go on this mission"

"I will meditate on it Master"

"Very well Obi-Wan, remember that these negotiations are very important for the people of Ravdath, you must be sure that you use your experiences positively and don't allow yourself to be guided by emotion"

"Yes Master"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed and left the council chamber. After the doors closed Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan "You should not choose to go on this mission unless you are one hundred percent certain"

"I won't Master"

Obi-Wan spent many hours meditating on his feelings over the next two days. He came to the conclusion that he would go on the mission. He hated the thought of returning to Ravdath but the fact they may be willing to make reforms made him feel that it was his duty to try to help. He resolved to remain objective throughout the mission, no matter what.

******************

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were once again on a transport headed for Ravdath. Obi-Wan remained very withdrawn throughout the journey, but Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's resolve and trusted him to put the facts forward during the negotiations calm and objective manner.

The negotiations went on for several weeks. At first the authorities on Ravdath, tried to imply that Obi-Wan and the other former prisoners where exaggerating about the conditions they had to endure. But once they realized that reforming the penal system was the only way they could become members of the republic, they finally admitted that the descriptions of the conditions given by the former prisoners were accurate.

Once they agreed to make reforms all that remained was to negotiate exactly what changes should take place.

Obi-Wan was allowed to leave once the final negotiations were taking place, he was very glad to get back to the Temple and finally put Ravdath behind him.

He was overjoyed when a few weeks later he received a message from Vanta, to say that he had been released and been resettled on a new settlement planet on the rim by intergalactic aid.

He had started a new life with his own small farm and house, he would not have been able to afford to move away from Ravdath, but was able to because of the financial assistance offered by intergalactic aid.

Vanta and his family were very happy with their new life.

Obi-Wan felt that now there was a real closure to his time on Ravdath and that he could now continue with his life and put trauma of Ravdath behind him.

The End


End file.
